


I want your (midnights)

by cyjchillmyg



Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: it's new year eve's for Jackson and he meets a man named Jinyoung
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Winter Holidays Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	I want your (midnights)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!! I hope everyone has a good year and I thank you all so much for reading, supporting and enjoying my work! I hope to write more!
> 
> title from new year's day by Taylor swift

Jackson's eyes were following Jinyoung's body. His gaze stuck on how the younger rolled his hips back, pressing his backside against Jackson's crotch.

He had only leaner the younger's name a few hours before. Jackson had walked up to him, adamant in flirting with the hopes of at least getting the handsome guy's number. Now, three drinks and a whole lot of flirting later, Jackson found himself on the dance floor on the club they were. His beer bottle was held loosely by the neck as he held Jinyoung's hip. His eyes fixated on the way Jinyoung moved fluidly, grinding backwards in circles. His chest rubbed against his new friend's back, his chains twinkling every now and then as they moved against each other. 

Ultimately, Jackson would have Mark to blame - or to thank. The thing is the Chinese man didn't normally do this. The whole go out clubbing, meet a stranger, get _intimate _with the said stranger for the night and then move on in the morning. It wasn't that Jackson was inexperienced - three past lovers wouldn't be able to deny the skills he had in bed. But Jackson was never one to break attachments so easily. Maybe that was because he formed them even more easily.

Jinyoung let out a soft moan, almost inaudible if the younger's mouth wasn't next to Jackson's ear. His head was lolled back on the older's shoulder. One of his hands was holding his own glass while the other gripped the sleeve of Jackson's leather jacket.

Maybe Jackson was changing. Maybe he was becoming the type of guy who did this normally. After all, it'd be a new year in approximately four hours.

"Jack-sseun." The way Jinyoung struggled with the pronunciation made Jackson's core tighten. The hand on his hip gripped it more firmly. "Let's go back."

At those words, Jackson couldn't help but rush off the dance floor. They chugged down their drinks, gathering their few belongings (Jackson's cap and Jinyoung's jacket) before they tumbled out onto the streets of Seoul.

Jinyoung immediately wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist, leaning close to ghost his lips over the older's jaw. Jackson steadied the younger by wrapping an arm around his back, making the younger lean on him. With the cold air hitting his lungs, he realised that his companion may be very drunk. Jackson wasn't going to take advantage of someone this drunk, even if they were consenting. It just went to show how little Jackson did these things.

He hailed down a cab, helping Jinyoung in before sliding himself in. The Korean man was all over him, lips moving down his neck, a leg over his thigh and his hands flat as they pushed at his abdomen to feel the muscles.

Jackson told the driver his address, having just learnt it, and apologised for the drunkenness. He tightened his arm around Jinyoung's back when the driver gave a heavy glare at the boy. He dipped his head down, just wanting to get his apartment. Jinyoung's breathing got heavier when Jackson leaned closer. The younger reached up, his hand cupping Jackson's jaw.

Without warning, a sloppy drunken kiss happened. Jinyoung pressed his open mouth against Jackson's, coaxing it to slide and slot with his fastly moving ones. Jackson could taste the whiskey the boy has drank. They pulled away shortly, both panting softly as they held eye contact. Jinyoung smirked when Jackson looked away first.

They finally got to the Chinese man's apartment and as they stepped out, Jackson was starting to realise how drunk Jinyoung was. He helped the younger into his apartment, avoiding the advances as he forced Jinyoung to sit still on the couch.

Jackson went to get two glasses of water, hoping it would clear the fog Jinyoung was in. As he did so, he realised he really couldn't do one night stands since here he was, taking care of his first companion. Mark had told him that these things happen when drunk for a reason.

The younger had stripped his jacket off again with the extra layer of his sweater gone as well. Jackson took a shaky breath as he saw tight muscles underneath a white tee. Then, he started to wonder why Jinyoung was even wearing so many layers. So he asked him as he handed over the water.

"I get cold easily," Jinyoung shrugged as he gulped down both glasses. "Can I some more?"

"Sure, sure, yeah," Jackson muttered as he nodded, taking the glasses off him to refill them.

"Sorry, by the way," The younger called after him, making Jackson spin around and tilt his head in confusion. "I kind of, um, hinted that we'd be doing something_ physical _ right now but I think I might be too drunk."

Jackson let out a loud laugh. Though he stopped when he saw the pout on the handsome guy's face. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just, well, I don't really do the physical things often. Not like this. So, in a way, I'm grateful we'd ended up doing this." With one last warm smile, he went to refill the glasses.

He came back to Jinyoung leaning back on the cushions.

"I'd get you some painkillers but I think we have to wait for the alcohol to be out your system."

Jinyoung gave a grim smile. "I hate hangovers." He took the glasses off Jackson politely.

"Well, we can talk until the alcohol is out and then I could look after you?" 

Wait, Jackson, stop talking. They've just met. He couldn't be offering to look after him. Not yet anyway.

Jinyoung gave a smirk, an impish twinkle in his eyes. "You want to look after me?"

"I said, I _ could _since, you know, I don't mind. It's not like I have much more to do. I've just moved here and my best friends already ditched me for some dancers." Jackson was rambling. He forced himself to stop despite his chest feeling like he _had _to talk.

Jinyoung laughed this time. Jackson had never heard anything more magical.

"Some dancers, eh?"

"Well, apparently one b-boys."

Jinyoung's laugh got louder. Jackson was proud he did that.

"So, yeah, they ditched me. They wouldn't even tell the names of the boys. They thought I'd be okay I'm a foreign country on my," Jackson took a quick break to count how many days he had been in Seoul. "Sixth day."

"Well, sixth night."

"That is true."

"Why did you move?"

And just like that, the two boys ended up talking about everything and anything. From astrology to being able to sing - they had mini-competition. Jinyoung has the voice of an angel.

Without either boy realising it, the countdown to the new year was starting to begin. The TV was switched on when Jinyoung's friend, Yugyeom, had called since he had appeared in the crowd. The conversation died out when they heard the chanting.

Jackson felt a silly smile on his face as he looked over to see Jinyoung shouting along. The younger had his fists clenched as he pounded them through the air, counting down.

"3! 2!"

Jackson didn't know what overtook him. But before he could stop, he was leaning towards Jinyoung at the last second. He cupped Jinyoung's face, pressing his lips against moist, plump ones.

Maybe it was a cliché. But Jackson heard the fireworks go off and he knew it was the right way to start the new year. Especially when Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
